Gallagher Sing-Off
by Polishdillpicklesandzammie
Summary: All of Cammie's roommates are in the sing-off except her because you need to have a partner and the only person who she knows is Zach. But she hates his guts. Join Cammie as she takes the stage by storm and falls in love at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. So after giving my other story up for adoption which I kinda wished i didn't. I'm gonna start a new one. It is pretty much a sing off. There will be more details in the story so enjoy!**

Hi my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I am average. With ever changing blue eyes and dishwater blonde hair. See? Average. My school is a school for spies. Our brother school, Blackthorne is here for the semester. So we decided to have a sing-off. The concert will be performed every Friday night. This gives the contestants a week to prepare for the next night. If anybody wants to participate, they have to have a partner of the opposite sex. Today at dinner my mother, who is the Headmistress of our school, made an announcement. There were five pairs, but there needed to be at least six pairs to hold the concert. So far the pairs are my roommates Bex, Liz, and Macey, with their boyfriends, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. There was also Tina, who is an annoying bitch and her "boyfriend" Jason, who is a complete dick head. My mom just let two civilians participate. My ex-boyfriend Josh and His new girlfriend Deedee who is too happy for her own good. So now they can hold the concert. I would join but I don't have anybody to sing with. The only other person I know is Zach Goode with an ego the size of Texas. I personally hate his guts. My roommates and his roommates are dating. They all keep telling us that we should go out. Yeah no. I was currently walking down to the stage before curfew. I loved to sing just not in front of anybody. I walked down to the CD player and put in a CD. I started softly singing. I was pretending to put on a mini concert so I didn't hear the door open. "Hey Gallagher Girl! I really can't here you singing. Can you sing a little louder?" "How about no Zachary" I spat. "Why not? We could be the last pair for the concert." "I'm too good for you Goode." " Oh really?" He hopped onto the stage. " Then show me." I walked over to the CD player and put on Burn by Ellie Goulding. I walked over to him, we were now in the middle of the stage.

Cammie italics/ Zach bold

_We, we don't have to worry bout nothing  
Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars_ _of the human race, human race_

**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**  
_**  
And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn**_ _**burn burn**_

_We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to the lights out_  
**Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now**  
**_  
When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the smash, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire_**,_** fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**_

**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**  
_Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

_When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn**

_We can light it up up up_  
**So they can't put it out out out**  
_We can light it up up up_  
**So they can't put it out out out**  
_We can light it up up up_  
**So they can't put it out out out**  
_We can light it up up up_  
**So they can't put it out out out**

_**When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire**_

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn

When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire

And we gonna let it burn 

We were both oblivious to the fact that all of the Junior class of Gallagher _and_ Blackthorne were there cheering and clapping. We were in our own world just staring into the others eyes. Then my mom walked on stage, "looks like we have found the last couple to perform!" I looked at her "_WHAT?!_" "You two are going to be competing in the competition." Zach smirked. "Rehearsals are at 9:00 every night same place. Have a nice night Gallagher Girl" He smirked then left the room without looking back. Everybody followed him out. "C'mon Cam it will be fun. It's almost curfew so we better go" Macey said. Then we all left. I went to bed that night thinking about the whole performance. "Hey Bex?" "Yeah?" "When did everybody start watching us?" "When Zach cranked up the volume." "Oh Bex." "Anytime Cammie. Goodnight."

**So what did you guys think? I'm really sorry about my last fanfic. Review! Everybody has something that they do at this point so I will too. **

** )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so second chapter! This is kind of a filler chapter but it does have the first concert. For the concerts I'm not going to type every single song for each couple I'm only gonna do it for Zach and Cam. But I will provide you with judging for every couple and a brief description of their performance. Is everybody ok with that? I hope so. Oh and I won't be typing out every rehearsal either just flashbacks or descriptions from Cammie.**

Tonight is the concert. All of the performers are going into town to get everything they need for their performance. Zach has been pushing my limits all week. But every time he gets frustrated he gets this cute crease between his eyebrows. Wait, Cammie what the hell? You hate him remember? Anyway we were both working really hard. The worst rehearsal was Wednesday.

_Flashback_

_"Cammie for the song you have to swing your hips!" "For the last time asshole I'm not swinging my hips! I'm not a freaking pole dancer!" "I never said you were Gallagher Girl!" "Don't call me that!" "Then swing your hips!" "I'm not a slut! I refuse to swing my hips! If you want somebody to swing their hips during the song then why don't you?" "Because men don't swing their 'hips' only girls do." "Sexist much? And you're a man? Since when?" After that comment hurt flashed through his eyes along with anger. "With that remark you aren't a woman." Then he threw a wooden chair down to where the audience would sit. This scared the shit out of me. I started to run towards the door. I went into a secret passage way. "Nice going Zach you scared her away. You did this to try and get her as your girlfriend but you scared her off asshole!" Great. Now he's beating himself up over me. He didn't want to go out with me. He always picks on me. I'll ask Macey. I jogged back to our room and told her everything. "Cam he didn't just say it. He really meant it. Get ready for bed cause you're going to have a long day tomorrow._

_End of Flashback_

We went into town and went shopping. I got a light green v neck shirt with denim shorts and cowboy boots. Zach also got a green shirt with jeans and cowboy boots. Right now I was getting changed in Zach's bathroom. I straightened my hair and put it into a fishtail French braid. I did my makeup fairly simple with a little eye liner and mascara. All Zach did was run his hand through his hair a little bit and boom it was perfect! Cammie it is not perfect. Something's going on. I will ask Mace later. We walked down to the stage and my mom got up there. "Hello everybody and welcome to the first annual Gallagher Sing-Off. Our judges are Abby Morgan, Joe Soloman, myself and Doctor Steve. First up we have Tina and Jason singing Like a Virgin?" We'll that went down in flames. Tina did all the singing while looking like a slut with too much makeup and Jason standing there doing nothing.

Abby: I'm usually pretty nice when it comes to this stuff but I say get off the stage. So I'm giving you a one.

Rachel: Umm great job? You should stay? I'm giving you a ten?

Everybody started whispering about why my mom gave her that score.

Joe: Rachel, that was a complete lie, when you lie you talk in questions and your voice goes up an octave. I agree with Abby and so does Rachel. Get off the stage. I'm giving you a one.

Dr Steve: I agree. Just leave and take a one.

Well that eliminated Tina and Jason. "See Cam? That's what a slut does." I just nodded and blushed at what Zach had said. Everybody else went. These are the standings:

Bex and Grant: 37 out of 40

Jonas and Liz: 36 out of 40

Nick and Macey: 38 out of 40

Now it was our turn.

Cammie italics/ Zach bold

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber.  
You better move you. You better dance.  
Let's make a night you won't remember.  
I'll be the one you won't forget_.

**The bigger they are, the harder they fall.  
These big-iddy boys, are dig-gidy dogs.  
I have em like miley cyrus, clothes off, twerkin in their bras and thongs. (timber)  
Face down. booty up. (timber)  
That's the way we like to what (timber)  
I'm slicker than an oil spill.  
She's say she won't, but I bet she** **will.**

**Swing your partner round and round.  
End of the night, it's goin down.  
One more shot, another round.  
End of the night, it's goin down.**

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber.  
You better move you. You better dance.  
Let's make a night you won't remember.  
I'll be the one you won't forget._

**Look up in the sky, it's a bird it's a plane.  
Nah it's just me aint a damn thing change  
Live in hotels, swing on planes.  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing.  
Club jumpin like LeBron now. (Voli)  
Order me another round. (Homie)  
We about to clown. Why?  
Cause it's about to go down.**

**Swing your partner round and round.  
End of the night, it's goin down.  
One more shot, another round.  
End of the night, it's goin down.**

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber.  
You better move you. You better dance.  
Let's make a night you won't remember.  
I'll be the one you won't forget_

Abby: Nice job guys! Zach? How did you get her to swing her hips? I'm giving you a ten!

Yes you heard Abby. I did swing my hips. What? I felt bad after Wednesday. After Abby's comment he smirked. So I slapped him.

Rachel: Cammie keep the violence down. Overall nice job. I'm giving you a nine.

Joe: Great job! I really have nothing to say except for I'm giving you a ten.

Dr Steve: I'm giving you a ten.

Mom made a few more announcements then we all left. Zach and I were walking back to our dorms. "Nice job tonight Gallagher Girl." "Thanks. Same to you Blackthorne Boy." Then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smirked. "Blackthorne Boy?" "Way to kill the moment Zach." He walked away and I shut the door. Next thing I knew I was up until three that morning being questioned by my friends about my relationship with Zach. That night I found out that I did in fact have a crush on _my Blackthorne Boy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys well you got three reviews! So here is the next chapter! It here will be Zammie!**

We were walking through town today. It was Monday and we were doing brush passes. Zach and I were walking along together outside. We had got Arby's and were now walking to a gazebo. It was pretty nice for him to buy me lunch. My spy instincts were kicking in. There was something going on but I couldn't put my finger on it. Zach wasn't smirking or being cocky. "Zach what's wrong?" "Nothing" I could see right through his lie. "Zach there is something going on and I want to know what it is." "Fine" he huffed. "But we're gonna be here for awhile." "Whatever it takes for me to find out about what's wrong." I was excited because I was spending the day with my crush. "Cammie you're not going to believe me when I say this, but I like you. No, I don't like you I love you. I love how you can blend into any crowd and not be noticed. I love how you think you aren't beautiful when you are. You don't try to be better than anyone except me. I think my smirk looks amazing on you. When you borrowed my sweatshirt the on Friday I thought it looked better on you than it does on me. I love your hair, your blue eyes, your smile. Everything." At this point I had tears rolling down my face. Good thing I wore waterproof mascara. "Zach this is the nicest thing anyone has said to me. I love you too. This is the first time I've ever been speechless because of something a boy hands ever said." "Will you go out with me Gallagher Girl?" "Hell yeah Blackthorne Boy!" He smirked at my antics and leaned in to kiss me. It last for exactly fifteen seconds but it was the best kiss I've ever had. "C'mon Gallagher Girl, we have to finish this assignment. He pulled me up and we walked down the street hand in hand. That night I was once again questioned by my best friends. But the whole time we were talking I had a smile on my face.

**So I think it was kinda short. But at least you got some Zammie. Remember to review! Thanks guys! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this is where all of the drama starts! There will be three songs. Yea you heard me ****_three _****songs. So I hope you enjoy it and review! Here is the next chapter!**

Bex and I were walking through the mall. It has been two weeks since Zach asked me out. So far in the competition Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Nick have been knocked out. Bex and I were discussing the competition. Then I saw something and stopped in my tracks. "Cam? What's wrong?" I couldn't speak so i pointed. "I don't see- of my freaking god! How could they?!" Grant and Zach were sucking the faces of other girls. They both looked up and saw us watching them. Bex and I shared a look and we did what we do best. I blended in with the crowd and she ran. We made it out to the van. We finally got back to the school. Zachary and Grant chased us up the stairs and into the halls I dragged Bex into a secret passage way that lead us back to our room. We told Macey and Liz everything and they helped us get cleaned up. "Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter please report to the Headmistresses office." Somebody said over the loudspeaker. "C'mon Bex we better go." We walked down there. "Oh Girls come here." She wrapped us in big hug and we told her everything that happened. "You guys can just drop out of the competition so you don't have to perform with them." "No mom. We will stay in it. All of us perform one last time together. Then Bex and I can perform a song and if those assholes want to perform ten they can too." "Okay if that's how you want to do it. Then you can."

_TimeSkip to Friday_

Zach and I have been practicing all week but we never said anything to each other. Which doesn't bother me. He can keep his dirty lying mouth shut. We got up on stage and started singing Easy by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield.

Cammie italics/Zach bold

**We broke up, yeah, it's tough  
Most guys would've been crushed  
Wasting their time wondering where they went wrong  
No way, not me, hey, I'm doing just fine  
I'm not afraid of moving on**

It's easy going out on Friday night  
Easy every time I see her out  
I can smile, live it up the way a single guy does  
But what she, what she don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so easy

_The truth is, I miss_ _lyin' in those arms of his  
But I don't ever let it show  
I laugh and I act like I'm havin' the time of my life  
As far as he knows_

It's easy going out on Friday night  
Easy every time I see him out  
I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does  
But what he, what he don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so easy  
Oh, it's easy, yeah  
_**  
Oh, it's easy going out on Friday night  
Oh, it's easy every time I see him out  
I can smile, live it up, forget about the way it was  
But what she, oh what he don't know, what she don't know  
Is how hard it is to make it look so easy**_

Oh, look so easy  
Look so easy  
Yeah, oohAs soon as we were done i was on the brink of tears. "Gallagher Girl? Can you take me back?" I looked at him I started backing away slowly I was shaking my head no. Then I turned and ran. There was no judging due to what Bex and I had planned. I ran back to my dorm while my mom told everybody about our plan. Macey helped Bex and I quickly get ready as she had just performed with Grant. We quickly ran back to the stage. Bex and I had a few things in mind to make them jealous. We were both wearing high wasted shorts, high tops, and crop tops, thy both said Not Yours Anymore, which was true. We were soon called to the stage as soon as we got up there we heard a lot of cheering and wolf whistles. Then the music started, Bex and I started tumbling, flipping, and cartwheeling. Then we stopped and started singing.

Cammie italics/ Bex bold

**Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less, one less!  
Aye  
Problem**

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)_

**Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)**  
**  
****_Head in the_****_clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_**

_One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**I got one less, one less problem**

_I got one less, one less problem_  
_  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)_  
**_  
Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_**  
_  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem_

**It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy**  
**When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!**

**_One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem_**

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one problem

All during the song we were dancing and doing whatever we could to make the guys feel bad about cheating on us. The audience was in an uproar. We had huge smiles on our faces. We looked at Zach and Grant. They looked stunned! We high fives and walked offstage. Where we met Macey and Liz, "Mission accomplished!" We all said together then we laughed. "Let's see what they have up their sleeves." I said with a frown.

Zach Pov

Grant and I are really pissed that we did that to Cammie and Bex so we were gonna try and win them back.

They both sing this together for the whole song

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I cant keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no

I can't wait to see you  
Wanna see if you still got that look in your eye  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things (over and over again) about the same things (over and over again)

Oohhh but I think she's leaving  
Oohhh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
Can't go on not loving you

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
(yea) And I can't take it, (yea) I can't shake it no

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head (over and over again) play in my head (over and over again)

Oohhh but I think she's leaving  
Oohhh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
I can't go on not loving you  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no more

Now that I realize that I'm goin' down from all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes, I lock it down, oohhh, I can't go on not loving you

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it

Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it, I can't shake it no more

Over and over again  
Over and over again  
Cause it's all in my head

The next thing we knew the girls were up onstage next to us...

**Ok so that was really long. It only took me ALL DAY TO WRITE IT. Okay now that my rant is over. After this chapter I'm not sure when I will be writing again so yeah! Bye! Oh and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok** guys so this is an authors note. As of today I am leaving to go to camping until Sunday. There will be no wifi and if you didn't know this i am typing this on my iPod. But I will not be updating until next week. There will be like one or two more chapters left then it will be done. My other story, Summer With A Boy, will be going under some serious renovation. There will be a completely different plot line and everything will be twisted. That one will not be updated as often because it is based on the events of my life. So this story will be finished as soon as I get back my wifi and I figure out what's going to happen. So I will see you guys soon. Actually I have time to finish this. If you want a sequel review for it and tell me if you want it to be with or without songs. So here we go last chapter!**

Cammie Pov

I stood onstage next to Bex looking at the guys who cheated on us. I could see the question in both of their faces. Which is not Goode for a spy. We stood there staring at each other. Everybody in the room was silent. It was kinda weird. Bex and I wanted to forgive them but how? I was thinking this through. I heard somebody scream "just make out already" and "this is better then reality tv!". "You know what Zach? I want to take you back but I can't because it would hurt so much. Maybe we were supposed to stay enemies not be a couple." I screamed." Grant I thought I loved you and I did, hell, I still do. I want you back but I can't. I don't know why I can't but I just can't" Bex said. "We'll what do you want us to do?" Zach said. He wasn't being cocky. It was strange. "You're the one I want" Bex and I said together. "What?" Grant and Zach said together. Okay we really have to stop talking in pairs. All of a sudden music started playing. We shared a look and smiled. "Hey boys were gonna sing right now" Bex said.

Cammie italics/Zach bold/ Bex italics bold/Grant regular

I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying

**_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_**  
(Bex and Grant sing best part together)  
You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

_If you're filled with affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way_

**I better shape up, 'cause you need a man**  
_I need a man who can keep me satisfied_  
**I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove**  
_You better prove that my faith is justified_  
**Are you sure** _yes I'm sure down deep inside_  
(Zach and Cammie sing next part together)  
You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed  
(All four of them sing, eventually joined by all of their class)  
You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed

You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey

Zach leaned down and kissed me. "U think that means that you forgive me. Right Gallagher Girl?" I blushed a deep red. "I'll take that as a yes" he leaned down and kissed me again. My mom walked up to the middle of the stage. "It turns out that there was a four way tie between Zach, Cammie, Bex and Grant. Congrats to you guys. They were all very nice performances. Boys I hope you learned your lesson and everybody can head over to the Grand Hall for an after party." Let me just say that the after party was amazing and Zach and I stayed together after that. He also got a taste of my medicine by super gluing him to a chair in Solomans class. That earned him a giant laugh from the class and me a good job from Soloman. After our drama we lived a semi normal life. You can't be normal if you're a spy. Currently Zach and I were sitting on a balcony when he kissed me. We stayed wrapped up in each others arms for the ready of the night**.**

**So that was a terrible ending. I hoped you liked it. So lookout for my new story. :) bye guys!**


End file.
